


Second Edition, Not Third

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Drabble, Gaming, Gen, nerds, role playing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene is GM, Pooch is a Rules Fascist, and Jensen just wants to use his Cloak of Glindielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Edition, Not Third

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



"Oh fuck off, Pooch! I am not re-rolling!"

Pooch jabbed a finger at the rulebook, pointing at the fine print. "It's right there, Jay! If you're wearing the Shield of Elgaron and the Cloak of Glindielle, you actually lose five defense points!"

"You're such a Rule Fascist!" Jensen grumbled, reaching for his Mountain Dew. "And we were totally playing Second Edition and that's a Third Edition book!"

" **All right!** " Jolene yelled. She rolled the 20-sided die. "While you were bickering, the sound of your shouting caused a cave in. Rocks fell, everyone died."

"But..." Jensen whimpered.

"Rocks fell. **Everyone** died."


End file.
